Referring to FIG. 1, a lacrosse stick 10 known in the art includes a shaft 14 and a head 16. Head 16 defines a frame 18 that has attached thereto a plurality of strands 24 that are inter-engaged to define a mesh pocket 12, which is supported within frame 18. In use, the user grips the shaft 14 and uses the frame 18 with mesh pocket 12 to cup and support a ball (not shown).
Typically, nylon and leather runners or strands 24 are used to construct the mesh pocket 12. A leather pocket has leather runners that are fixed at the top and bottom of the frame 18. The leather runners are joined to the side of the frame by a nylon rope that is woven to form a net or mesh to hold the ball. The runners are advantageous as they allow the ball to leave the pocket at a relatively high velocity and a high degree of accuracy. One disadvantage of such a construction is that the leather runners are extremely water absorbent and will stretch when wet. Further, when the leather dries, the leather will shrink, which may occur unevenly.
Two types of nylon mesh are used, namely a hard mesh and a soft mesh. A hard mesh allows the ball to leave the stick at a relatively high velocity, similar to that of a mesh with leather runners. However, the mesh has very little give. Accordingly, it is difficult to catch passes and carry the ball in the mesh while running. Further, the ball has a tendency to pop out of the pocket when the stick is “checked.”
A hard or firm mesh is obtained by coating nylon strands with a liquid rope whipping agent or stiffening agent. A whipping agent typically is liquid rubber and is applied to the newly-cut end of a rope or line to prevent it from unraveling or fraying. Whipping agents have been used in the past to treat a strand to seal it from the elements and to waterproof the strand. Whipping agents have also been used to coat a strands in a mesh to make a “hard mesh” or at least harder than the mesh as it comes off the loom. Whipping agents, however, do not condition a mesh pocket for a “broken-in feel” nor do they provide tack for ball control.
A stiffening agent is typically a liquid latex rubber and/or an acrylic coating that is sprayed onto the nylon or synthetic strand when the strand is removed from a loom. The amount of stiffening agent used determines how stiff the strands become. Stiffening agents are also used to seal the strand from the elements. Like whipping agents, stiffening agents also do not condition the strands of a mesh to provide a “broken-in feel” nor provide tack for better ball control.
For example, United States patent application publication 2006/0258488 to Lamson discloses coating the mesh with polyurethane elastomer, polyester, vinyl, polyvinylidene fluoride, polypropylene, EVA, ionomer, thermoplastic urethane, and polyamide. According to Lamson, such stiffening agents allow the user to throw the ball faster and with more accuracy. However, the use of stiffening agents may also reduce the ease with which a user may carry or hold the ball in the mesh.
Accordingly, to address the problems of stiffening agents, U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,936 to Tucker discloses coating only a portion of the mesh with a stiffening agent, such that the ball may be held in the coated portion when the user is throwing the ball, and held in the non-coated portion of the mesh pocket when a user is carrying the ball. In the '936 patent to Tucker, the stiffening agent is applied to the stick by spraying, painting, or dipping. A soft mesh, such as a nylon that is not coated with a liquid rope whipping agent, has superior cushioning and holding characteristics, thereby producing a pocket that is better for catching passes, carrying the ball while running, and picking up a ball.
Several methods are known for applying a wax to a substrate such as a fabric or a surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,633 to Van Huffel et al. discloses a method of applying a wax to a surface such as the bottoms of skis. The method includes providing a carrier sheet that is loaded with wax and is substantially impervious to the passage of melted wax therethrough. The carrier sheet is applied to the surface and heated to melt the wax and deposit it on the skis.
Similar to the Van Huffel et al. method, U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,303 to Polsky discloses a method of applying a wax to a cloth material for creating Batik art. The method involves applying a carrier sheet, which is loaded with wax, to the cloth supported on a table or other surface. Pressure is then applied to the carrier sheet to deposit the wax onto the cloth.
Another method includes heating of a mesh pocket and pouring molten wax onto one or more strands of strings within the pocket. For example, U.S. published patent application no. 2011/0010914 A1 to Leveille et al. discloses the need for molten wax in order to permeate the layer of the mesh pocket with an optional step of pre-heating the mesh pocket to apply wax, molten wax, and/or a color to the mesh pocket prior to stringing the pocket. This method requires heating one or both sides of the mesh pocket to allow a molten wax to adhere to the mesh pocket.